En el momento en que te digo adios
by Ankin
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando tienes el poder a tocar pero algo te impide alcanzarlo? Shounenai, SasuNaru


¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando tienes el poder a tocar pero algo te impide alcanzarlo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo los personajes con un animo lúdico, xD

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers, no lo creo pero yo aviso xD

**Advertencias II: **Contiene Shounen-ai, para los que no hayan leído el resumen... xD

**En el momento en que te digo Adiós**

Corría, corría desesperado intentando con todas sus fuerzas intentar alcanzar a la persona que estaba delante suyo, no sabia el porque, solo quería sacarlo de la oscuridad donde estaba sumido, apartarlo de la soledad en la que vivía desde hace un tiempo, volver a verlo sonreír y volver a oír esas palabras que lo molestaban, pero desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba oírlas, por que algo en su corazón y su mente le decía que no solo sentía amistad, era algo mas que un amigo, talvez mas que su mejor amigo… La persona salto y se paro al otro lado de la inmensa cascada, de pie, enfrente suyo, de espaldas, se encontraba el. Su rabia ardió por un momento cuando el se giro, su cara, su pálida piel, sus ojos, estaban cubiertos de unas marcas extrañas, ya las había visto, pero aun así se sorprendió mas que la otra vez, por que ahora conocía el verdadero significado de esas marcas, cerro los puños, clavándose las uñas en sus manos, la sangre resbalaba por sus manos hasta perderse en el suelo. Entonces el empezó a hablar, la rabia acumulada se descargo sobre el, le pego hasta que su corazón no pudo mas, si daba un solo golpe mas su corazón se partiría, se destrozaría en mil pedazos, ni el tiempo seria capaz de curar aquella rotura… La otra persona le dio un fuerte golpe, lanzándolo al agua, cuando salio lo estaba mirando.

.- ¿Acaso no somos amigos?- pregunto el rubio sobre el agua

.- Si que lo somos… por esa misma razón estamos luchando…- susurro, el rubio se extrañó ante aquel comentario- por eso luchamos… poco a poco, sin darme cuenta te has convertido en mi mejor amigo… por eso tengo que matarte…- susurro mientras que el rubio se sorprendía y se levantaba a la vez que su furia ardía de nuevo en su interior. No entendía el porque quería matarlo, pero sabia una cosa, tenia que devolverlo a luz, tenia que quitar esa pared que había entre el y la luz, bloqueando cualquier rayo. Empezaron a luchar, poco a poco los dos se iban desgastando, pero no querían abandonar, cada uno luchaba por sus ideales y por unas promesas que habían jurado cumplir ante todo. El rubio la de traer de vuelta a la persona con la cual luchaba, su mejor amigo y el moreno por matar a la persona que ocupaba en aquellos momentos sus pensamientos. Al final el rubio cayo rendido sobre el suelo, empezó a llover, parecía como si el corazón del rubio fuera el cielo, llovía, llovía por que no había podido cumplir su promesa. El moreno se acerco a el, apoyando su frente contra la de el, levantando su cabeza y mirando lo ojos cerrados que hasta hace un momento lo miraban con rabia y tristeza a la vez, estaba claro, no volvería a ver aquellos dulces ojos abiertos, no almenos con su conciencia limpia, lo vería, pero detrás de un muro traslúcido. Cerro los ojos y acerco lentamente sus labios a los del chico, rozándolos contra los suyos, se acerco mas y deposito un inocente beso en los labios del rubio, exactamente no sabia por que lo había echo, solo sabia que conseguiría poder de una manera diferente, sin tener que matar a aquel niño puro y sincero que descansaba sobre la tierra húmeda, cojio su cinta rasgada y la dejo sobre el pecho del chico, depositando un beso sobre el emblema de Konoha que relucía en la frente del rubio.

.- Adiós…- musito bajo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Se levanto como pudo, le pesaba todo el cuerpo inmensamente, se perdió entre la espesura del bosque, mientras una sombra de cabello plateado llegaba al Valle del Fin, justamente el que dejaba a sus espaldas.

.- Naruto…- susurro el de pelo plateado

.- Pienso derrotarte a mi manera…- Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de una manera espectacular, su mirada era de odio hacia su hermano, que al matar a su familia lo había condenado a un trágico destino que tenia que afrontar. Poco a poco y con la camiseta rasgada y desgastada por la lucha llego al lugar donde pasaría los últimos tres años de su vida teniendo conciencia sobre si mismo, ya que sabia que tarde o temprano seria usado para destruir la aldea de Konoha, suspiro y se apoyo en la pared, al lado de la puerta, rozo suavemente sus labios con un dedo, ahora llenos de agua que caía. Su niñez se había esfumado, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar un destino terrible, todo fuera por vencer a su hermano, su corazón y su ser se habían sumido en la Oscuridad, no había manera de escapar de allí…

**Fin**

Ehem… no se como me lo hago pero al final siempre hago los SasuNaru trágicos…, que le voy a hacer, me gusta el humor, pero se me da mejor escribir el genero trágico… en el de comedia mi cerebro exprime hasta la ultima gota… bueno, en verdad este fic se me ocurrió un día y lo empecé a escribir… y no lo acabe hasta el cabo de un mes y medio o mas… -.- …

Al final lo acabe unos días antes del cumpleaños de mi amiga, el cual esta dedicado a ella… pero… ¿eso que importancia tiene?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que apretéis a ese botoncito lila que dice review, xD, es broma, si lo queréis apretar bien, y si no también xD, bueno, nos vemos! Cuando me venga la musa de mis otros fics… que creo que se ha tomado un gran descanso…

**© Ankin. Caldes de Montbui, 28 de octubre de 2005**

**Dedicado a Himae.**


End file.
